Grand Omega
by Princess Meera
Summary: The war with the Kaiju is raging through the world, with Jaegers being built stronger and better for every month that pass. The soldiers of the world's armies are all being trained to become Rangers, and are sent across to the countries around the Pacific Ocean for their last stages of training: To find their drifting partner and choose a Jaeger to help save the world.
1. Prologue: Arrival

**A/N:** So, after watching the Pacific Rim movie for the first time today, I ended up creating myself a Jaeger and come up with the idea for this story. I have no idea how or when I will continue this, but hopefully I will be getting into the characters and be able to get it going properly. Important to remember is that the characters in this story are created by me, which means that I will not be using any of the original movie characters. There is a slight possibility Stacker Pentecost (aka Idris Elba's character) might pop up, but as he at this time is located elsewhere (probably Alaska) depending on which year I set this, that is not a major possibility yet.  
Anyway, feel free to leave any comments or constructive criticism you may have, and I will hopefully be back real soon with the first proper chapter (which, obviously, will be longer than this).

**Prologue: Arrival**

The heavy duffle bag was weighing her down as she treaded through the wide passage, her footsteps echoing loudly in the empty space. With the time difference between the training facility and her home, she had no idea whether she was late or early, and she hoped furiously that it was the latter. Nothing would be worse if she showed up for her first day of training way too late.

Turning a corner like she had been instructed by a guard, she went into a smaller corridor, which was filled with the sounds of voices. Different languages and accents mixed together, creating a buzz which pressed on from all sides, almost making her stop in her footsteps. She had no idea whether she was to meet anyone she knew or not. She had been sent her by her old captain, without knowledge about who else that had made basic training. And not only that, she did not know either who that had been sent where. Perhaps she was the only one from her unit to have been sent to this American camp.

Turning another corner, she found herself eye to eye for the first time with her new comrades. Most were comfortably seated on their bags or the floor, leaning against the wall while chatting to one another. A few eyes turned curiously in her direction, but most paid her no attention. They would all be introduced soon enough, and no one was in a hurry to go before schedule. Most had had long journeys from all corners of the world and they were all tired.

Finding herself an empty spot right outside the doors leading into the next room, which they all awaited the opening of, she sat down, comfortably stretching her legs out as she leaned against the wall. It was nice to finally get a calm moment after her long journey.

Her hands quickly found a book in her bag and within seconds she had buried her nose in it, curiously studying the text. She had been sent it by her uncle right before leaving, and she had not yet had much time looking through it.

"What the hell is that language?" A voice carrying some kind of American accent caused her to look up, and she frowned slightly at the man seated beside. His eyes was glued to the spine of her book, where the name shone with glazed, black letters against the white background. "I mean, no offence, but I have never seen letters with those dots above them before." Reaching out, he snatched the book from her hands and turned a page in it to study the letters. "This is total gibberish."

She shot him a glare, one hand raising to grip the dog tags around her neck as she tried to calm herself. She couldn't get angry about someone not having seen Swedish before.

"That's Swedish, actually." Her voice was cold as she snatched the book back, quickly putting it back into her bag and out of his reach. "And that's not gibberish if you actually knew anything about the language."

A chuckle escaped his lips and he ran a hand through his dark hair, before stretching his other out for her to shake.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, Miss Sweden. I was just trying to make conversation. I'm Scott Harrows, from Portland."

She had no idea what city he was actually talking about, as she was not too familiar with American cities, but she decided it didn't matter. They were not here to learn North America's geography, because if they didn't defend it, there would no longer _be_ an American continent to learn of.

Grabbing his hand, she shot him a small smile as she spoke.

"Alyssa Anderson, Sweden." Pulling her hand back, she brushed a strand of hair away from her face. She had put it up in a ponytail earlier that day, but hair was now starting to loosen from it. The mess of blondish-brown always had a tendency of escaping even the most secure of up dos, something that had always annoyed her.

"Lovely to meet you, miss." He studied her for a moment, before he realised she was not going to continue the conversation, and instead turned back to the gun he had been cleaning. While he knew it wouldn't be used much in his future, he still liked to keep it clean and ready. After all, it had been his dad's and it was something he treasured. Especially after losing his dad the way he had.

The sound of the doors opening caused a heavy silence to fall over the gathered soldiers, all of them quickly scrambling to their feet as they awaited what was to come.

"Welcome, soldiers." A voice boomed through the doors, seemingly coming from thin air, and most straightened their postures, doing their best to appear more collected than they were. "Please. Step inside."

While no one spoke, the air still buzzed with excitement, and Alyssa couldn't help but to feel a large smile creep up on her lips. This was it. This was the start of her last part of training. This was the finish line, and next there were only one thing left for her to do: To kick some Kaijun asses together with whoever became her drifting partner.


	2. Introductions

**A/N: **Right, decided to put this story back up because... I don't know what I'm doing, heh. Anyway, feel free to let me know what you think about it and if there are any certain parts of Ranger training you want to read about or any characters you want in it. Like I said in the last part, I haven't properly decided whether I am brining in any of the actual characters from the movie yet, but I know that there will be mentions of the Becket brothers and probably also viewings of Marshal Pentecost, so we will see.  
Any translations of phrases in other languages that aren't explained by the characters, will be at the end of the chapters! :)  
Enjoy!

**1\. Introductions**

The room they stepped into was vast, with a ceiling that seemed to have no end and a width that was so great they could see none of the walls except for that behind them. But the room was still not empty. Everywhere they looked there was Jaegers, in every shape and size ever built.

Alyssa, who had previously only seen smaller Jaeger centrals than this, and never with so many at once, found herself taken away by the sight.

"This is amazing." Placing her bag by her feet, she turned a full circle, trying to get a picture of exactly how many of the giant machines the room actually contained.

"It is, quite amazing, Anderson. This room contains 15 Jaegers, all of which will be piloted by you lot." The voice, which was the same as before, spoke somewhere to her right and Alyssa turned, finding a man watching them from the shadows of the nearest Jaeger, a bright red machine with a nuclear reactor in the middle of its chest. It looked a little beaten up, especially around the large, bulky head, but would probably still be perfectly operational and a deadly weapon against a Kaiju.

The man stepped forward, hands folded behind his back as he let his eyes travel over the gathered soldiers.

Raising her hand in a salute, Alyssa nodded carefully against the man, recognising the mark on his jacket as that of a major. Had she known he had been there, she would never have spoken as she had. She knew most of those with high ranks despised lower soldiers speaking out of term.

However, the man did not comment any more on what she had been saying, and instead placed himself in front of the others, clearing his throat.

"Welcome to this training facility, ladies and gentlemen. Here, we will train you the last piece of the way before you will be able to pilot a Jaeger in a Kaiju battle. I know that most of you are anxious to get out there and kick some alien asses, but there is still a long way to go." His words was followed by a series of displeased murmurs, which all ceased as the major stared sharply in the direction of those responsible for them. "You will go through a series of mental and physical tests, as well as drifting simulations and Jaeger test runs. As time goes on, you will also be assigned partners to drift with to see which of you that will work well together." The major drew a deep breath, his piercing green eyes sweeping the group. "Important to remember, however, is that here, nothing you have done before matters. I don't give a damn about how well you did back in your own country, because that I can see whenever I want if I just take a look at your test scores. Here, all I care about, is how you treat your fellow Rangers. Be disrespectful towards another Ranger in my presence and you will be kicked out without any further warnings." His eyes glued to a few in the group, as if targeting them especially with his words. Obviously, with people ranging from so many different countries and training facilities, there were bound to be troublemakers. There always was. Alyssa had met her good share of them during her training period, and she always knew better than to even try and reason with them. They usually only tried to take out the weaker to raise higher in the ranking themselves.

"Now. Your training will begin tomorrow morning, 0800. I expect you to be here no later than that, understood?" The major watched as the group nodded, before smiling gently. "Good. You will find your rooms at the other end of this room. Your names will be on the doors, so it should be easy for you to find." Gesturing in the opposite direction from which they had first come, the major took a step back. "Soldiers, dismissed!"

It took a moment for them all to react, but soon the old conversations resumed and most started to move down the path leading across the room.

Grabbing her bag, Alyssa threw it over her shoulder, happy to be so close to where she would be able to clean up and have a proper rest. She could barely even remember when she had last had a proper night's sleep. Especially not after the chaos which had ensured after her brother being killed only a few days before she had been supposed to leave for the States.

She still had not fully grasped the concept of her brother being gone. Nicholas, her twin brother had only been supposed to help transport the latest Swedish Jaeger to the training facilities, and then he was to be there waiting for her when she arrived. They had been picked due to their high score in drift training, and supposed to run the Swedish Jaeger when they had finished their training, but now, with Nicholas gone, she had no one to do so with.

Drawing a deep breath, she collected herself, pushed the thoughts of her brother away. She knew she couldn't be upset about him. Not when he would have wanted her to go on without her. That had been their agreement for the future: If one of them was killed, the other would go on for the other's sake. She could not break that agreement due to losing him earlier than expected.

"Hey, Alyssa, wait up!" The sound of a voice calling out caused her to slow her pace slightly, her eyes turning to the nearest Jaeger as Scott came close enough for her to be able to continue.

"What do you want?" Turning her head to look at him as they walked, passing by Jaeger after Jaeger, she waited for him to speak. She was tired and not fully up for a conversation, and just wished he could get it over with.

"I just realised where I have heard your name before. Wasn't your brother in the accident with the Swedish Jaeger a week back?" Scott, oblivious to the fact that his question caused the young woman to flinch, grinned down towards her as they walked along. "I heard the Jaeger he transported is supposed to be a Mark 2 of the Omega Stockholm they built two years back. Is that true?" While he was bad when it came to languages and geography, he knew all too well the origins of some of the most famous Jaegers. While a soldier and aspiring Ranger, he was also a mechanic, and he loved nothing more than to study the intricate details of the large machines of war.

Drawing a deep breath to keep her voice steady, Alyssa nodded, eyes turning from his face to the floor they crossed.

"Yes, that's true. It's called the Grand Omega. My cousins were actually the ones to design both that and its predecessor. My brother and I watched it be built as we trained in the same facilities, so that was why Nicholas was supposed to be there for the transport."

"That's kind of amazing." Scott studied her, suddenly fascinated by what she had to tell. "Are everyone in your family connected to the Jaeger program, or what?"

"Well, most of those that are left are. While the program is quite small in Sweden, we still have quite a lot of people working on it, and my family just happened to be interested in warfare, so they decided to pitch in. Both Nicholas and I had just joined the army when the first Kaiju attack came, and we were then transferred to the Jaeger program when we had finished basic training. They thought us drift compatible, being twins and all, so." Shrugging her shoulders, eyes still glued to the ground, she swallowed hard. The man beside her obviously hadn't heard of the actual result of the accident.

While the Jaeger had survived most of the journey and only needed a bit of fixing up, those transporting it hadn't been as lucky. No one had known what had gone wrong, only that the large machine had had a default and accidentally caused one of the helicopters transporting it to explode, resulting in the death of everyone onboard.

The Grand Omega had survived, as the Swedish government had predicted it would survive any Kaiju attack, but the people most closely connected to it had not.

"So, your brother, isn't he supposed to be here?" Scanning the room around them, as if expecting another Swede to pop out of thin air, Scott grinned to himself. He had heard great things of the Grand Omega, and he was excited to see it, as well as one of its destined pilots.

Alyssa's cold tone as she spoke next, however, killed all hope as he realised the pain he had caused her with the whole conversation.

"He was supposed to be, yes. But he's dead. He died in that accident."

Her words were short and rapid, her eyes turned away as she sped up, leaving him staring after her in shock.

"Oh, fuck. Great job Scott, you big idiot." Drawing a deep breath, he shook his head. He really needed to educate himself more on the things that turned up on the news. Because if he continued like this, he was sure there was no way in hell he was going to make any friends. Not if everyone was like Alyssa.

Finding her way down the corridor, passing doors with names taped to them in large, black letters, her eyes searched for her own. Most of the rooms seemed to be double, shared between two soldiers. It seemed to be a random mix, with both males and females placed in the same rooms, and with all nationalities mixed. She guessed it was all due to them being supposed to get to know each other.

As she found her name on a door, she barely even registered the name of the other inhabitant as she hurried up the short stairs and pushed the door open. Breathing heavily, she slammed it shut behind her and crossed the small room in a few short strides. It was nothing much, only two beds, a small sectioned off bathroom, two desks and a few shelves for storage, but Alyssa didn't mind at all. It was only a living area. A place to escape the bustle of the rest of the facilities for a while. And that was what she needed now. An escape.

Throwing her bag on the floor near one of the beds, she seated herself heavily upon it, leaning her head in her hands and she tried to draw a few deep breaths. She needed to calm herself down, stop fussing over her brother's death before her roommate arrived. If she was a crying mess when they came, she knew she would only be seen as a weak person, something she didn't want.

Slowing her breathing as her head started to clear, she loosened her hair from the elastic which had been holding it in place and allowed it to fall over her shoulders. As a little girl, her mum had always told her that the best way to relax was to let one's hair down, and it was something that had always helped her.

"Det är bra, Alyssa, andas." Murmuring to herself in her native language, she drew another deep breath before raising her head. She was going to get through this, one way or another. She was going to get through it for her brother.

**Translations:** Det är bra, Alyssa, andas - It's good, Alyssa, breathe


End file.
